The Worst Night To Remember
by Lord Elrond of Hogwarts
Summary: Remus’ POV I remember that night. The night when I was turned into a beast, my life forever doomed. I remember the innocence and the life shattering around me. I remember what it was like to feel condemnation descend upon a mere child. It is not even so


The Worst Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP universe, because if I did, then Remus would never suffer. *looks pitifully at the werewolf* However, he does, so this all belongs to JK Rowling. But you shall enjoy anyway! *wink*

Summary: Remus' POV I remember that night. The night when I was turned into a beast, my life forever doomed. I remember the innocence and the life shattering around me. I remember what it was like to feel condemnation descend upon a mere child. It is not even something I would wish on Voldemort. One-shot

Remus' POV

It is the afternoon before the full moon. I dread what I know will come this night. It is days like these that I relive my worst memory, without a dementor in sight. It is days like these that I almost wish I had never been born.

I remember that night. The night when I was turned into a beast, my life forever doomed. I remember the innocence and the life shattering around me. I remember what it was like to feel condemnation descend upon a mere child. It is not even something I would wish on Voldemort.

~*~*~

I was an innocent child when I received The Bite. I wasn't even nine yet, just in the middle of my eighth year. I had been playing in the backyard when I felt something watching me. This presence made the very hairs on my neck stand on end and I could feel its eyes boring down into my very soul.

I slowly got up and looked around. I saw only air except for the big bush on the side of the shack, which I thought nothing of. I was getting more frightened. I took a few steps back before I heard a dog-like thing sniff. My legs froze.

I looked around in alarm. I still could not spot this… this _thing_ that was watching me. _Is it a wizard?_ I thought. _Maybe a Death Eater with an Invisibility Cloak!_ I looked around into the kitchen window to see what Mum was doing. She was busy cleaning the kitchen with her wand. _Cleaning the kitchen??_ My brain exclaimed. _Why is she cleaning the kitchen when she knows her little boy is playing in a yard in the dark with You-Know-Who's supporters around! _

I heard something move in the bush and I was in a fit of pure terror. My legs suddenly regained their feeling and I sprinted off towards the kitchen door. I dared to take but one look behind my shoulder and my breath caught.

A werewolf was chasing me through my own backyard! His eyes, a gleaming gold, were hungry for blood and had a demonic sort of rage hidden in their depths. His teeth were bared and I could see the moonlight glinting off of them, making them look more menacing than ever. Everything about this wolf was scary, but the scariest part was that he was a faster runner than I was, and he had his eyes fixed on me. 

I turned my gaze back to focus on my goal. Just as I was almost halfway there, it pounced. He tumbled on me and we both fell on the ground, his razor-sharp teeth sinking into my flesh. Blood gushed out of my shoulder and poured into the thirsty mouth. But this wasn't just any thirst, it was a fiendish thirst for my blood, and it wasn't going to let go any time soon.

I couldn't get him off of me. He was heavy, much heavier than I. He knew what he wanted and when a werewolf is fixed on a specific prey, there is barely anything that can stop it.

I squealed and screamed my lungs out as this thing ripped at my body. I didn't think I could take much more of this. 

My parents came running out of the house, wands drawn. They looked in horror as their son was ambushed by a menacing creature twice his size. Dad raised his wand and muttered a few words under his breath. The werewolf, still unaware at his audience, was thrown backwards by a blinding purple light and hit a tree, knocking it unconscious. Mum and Dad took it as a chance to seize me.

Even though the werewolf was only on top of me for a few moments, though it felt like an eternity, it had still done some irreversible damage. The Healer at St. Mungo's held sympathy in her eyes as she told this to my parents and watched the family all cry as their worst fears were confirmed. I was too young to fully understand that I had a life of damnation ahead, but just the sight of my parents' eyes and all the events of the day was enough to put me in tears for the rest of the week.

We asked if there was any hope for me, any possible cure. They said there wasn't any and more tears came. Dad was strong, he kept the family together, but on occasions he kept us together by crying with us. It was at the point of the "no cure" confirmation that my parents tried to explain the consequences of what I was turned into.

I was shocked as they told me all about a werewolf. I had heard of them, but I never knew of all the effects of the lycanthropy. I can't even put into words the torment it was to fear what was ahead as much as I did.

I was in St. Mungo's for a month, being released the day before the full moon. My first full moon was agonizing. I was scared, I didn't know what to expect. Yet my parents couldn't stay with me. They put me in a room, one with only a carpet and a bed, and told me that I had to stay here for the night. I was terrified at the idea of my parents abandoning me because I was what I was. I think I cried myself to sleep for a few moments, but I abruptly awoke at the change. 

All I could think was pain. Oh yes, this pain was worse than the life-changing encounter itself. My whole body changed and I felt as if I were something, no, _someone _else. I spent an agonizing night in that room and when I was finally let out, I would not talk to my parents for days. I was mad at the world.

~*~*~

This night was the worst I had ever lived through, to this day. That is why I am so careful not to let anyone possibly be bitten by the wolf these days. I would not even wish this on my worst enemy, not even on someone who murders my family and slowly kills the whole world. No one deserves this. 

The sun just set and I have to drink my potion from… _Severus_. How I loathe that man, but even he is too kind for this plague. I take my leave of my office and prepare for yet another gruesome night of pain and wild thoughts. I am too old for this, but I still have a few more years to go….


End file.
